True Colours
by mametsundere
Summary: In this world, humans cannot see the eye colours of anyone but their soul mate. Oneshot!USUK


**True Colours**

The eyes are windows to the soul…

…or in this case, soulmate.

Reaching back as far as the first written records of history, it's been understood that humans can only see the eye colour of their soulmate and anyone who wasn't their significant other would have that lovely, monotone shade of grey. No one could fully explain this phenomenon, but no one questioned it either.

But with this anomaly came doubt. There were billions of people on this planet and the chance of finding 'the one' was next to impossible. Of course, many still held on to the hope of discovering their soulmate and there were always a handful of people that believed in it so willingly, it bordered on blind faith.

However, Arthur Kirkland belonged to the category of people that had given up entirely. As CEO of a real estate development firm, Arthur was much too busy to make eye contact with anyone but his business partners. Besides, who had the time to look for a soulmate when there were leases to be signed, construction projects to be overseen, and buildings to be renovated? Definitely not Arthur. He would live a perfectly organized life with or without a soulmate, thank you very much.

During his younger years, Arthur had been very eager on his search for his soulmate, always scanning over the sea of grey eyes in hopes of noticing a splash of colour among them. However, none had appeared and as each year passed his hope gradually faded. Eventually, he wanted nothing more to do with it.

Unfortunately, Arthur had many so-called friends who stated otherwise. How he ended up surrounded by believers in this soulmate business, he had no idea.

First, there was Francis. The damned, flirtatious, Paris-born Frenchman knew no boundaries when it came to romance and Arthur had always been appalled every time he accidentally realized he actually considered the man to be one of his closest friends. Although Francis genuinely believed in the inexplicable forces of fate, it didn't stop him from weaving in and out of relationships. In fact, it was because of his strong faith in finding his soulmate that made him so indifferent to irrelevant romances.

"There's a reason things work the way they do, _mon ami_," Francis had said one Friday night at their weekly bar visits after dinner. "I don't understand why you can't appreciate the beauty and excitement of fated love."

Arthur had frowned at the man's statement. "_I_ don't understand how you can accept it so willingly. Just because you have a soulmate doesn't mean you'll absolutely meet them. Your partner could be on the other side of the world for all you know."

Francis had merely shaken his head. "Don't be so bitter, Arthur. Destiny will play its part and don't pretend that hasn't happened to some already."

Grudgingly, Arthur had known Francis was right. They knew couples of completely different nationality who still found a way to be together. Knowing this only made Arthur even more annoyed and he had scoffed while downing his drink. He shot the Frenchman an ungrateful look. "And don't _you _pretend there aren't those who've lived happily without one. Forget it, Francis. Why spend your life waiting?"

"It doesn't hurt to believe," Francis had answered.

But Arthur knew that was absolute bollocks. He already lost count of how many times he'd been let down and a guy can only take so much disappointment.

Then there was Arthur's executive assistant, Elizabeta. Her quick thinking and unbelievably good organization skills were what Arthur soon understood to be complete deception because she had taken on the wonderful hobby of matchmaking - or more fittingly worded - soulmate searching. She would prepare long lists of suitors for her boss, constantly pestering him about each individual, shoving pictures in his face and slipping them into his work pile so he could find 'the one' whether he liked it or not. Somehow, seeing a soulmate's eye colour still worked even through photographs and Elizabeta was definitely not letting that bit go to waste. Arthur appreciated the woman to bits, but her little hobby could really get on his nerves sometimes, especially when he happens to open a file in the company of his clients and a random picture of a man or woman drops out.

Indeed, a soulmate could be a man or woman. Due to the anonymity of a person's soulmate, no one really had preferences to gender or race anymore as their trust remained in the works of fate. That is, unless you were someone like Arthur who had given up and experimented. He found himself taking a liking to men over women, but despite his executive assistant's glee in finding out his 'chosen' sexuality (which hardly existed in the world anymore), soulmates were predetermined and as a result, the photographs contained a variety of both men and women still to this day.

The working hours were drawing to a close one early Friday evening and Arthur was just finishing up on the terms of a lease when Elizabeta popped her head into his office, an expectant look on her face.

Arthur acknowledged her presence by glancing over the edge of his computer, only to quickly return his attention to the screen with a scowl upon seeing the familiar look in her eyes. "Yes, Elizabeta, I've looked through the photographs you've emailed me."

The woman giggled, a warm smile upon her face as she fully stepped into his office. "Oh my, I suppose I'm getting a little repetitive, aren't I?"

"My dear, for someone of your caliber, I'm surprised you've only just realized."

She ignored the sarcasm. "So? Any takers?"

Sighing heavily, Arthur sat back into his seat, giving up working on the lease while in the company of his eager assistant. "You tell me. Am I jumping for joy? Beaming with happiness? Asking for your forgiveness for not believing you?"

Elizabeta simply laughed, saying, "It'll happen one day," and proceeded to leave some files on Arthur's desk while informing him of any meetings planned in the upcoming week. As the boss looked them over, she grimaced at the books and papers lay astray on his desk after only one day of work. "Sometimes I think you're a little too invested in your work. It's an office, not your house." She folded the discarded dress shirts her boss had strewn over one of the couches and gingerly picking up the mismatched socks littering the floor. "Although I have to say, you've stayed here overnight enough times to call it a house. It's not healthy, Arthur, and I better not find you working overtime this weekend again. The last thing I need is to add the role of housekeeper to my list of jobs I do for you."

Arthur offered a mocking smile. "Haven't you heard the saying 'work is where the heart is'?"

Elizabeta only scoffed. "Oh please._ I'm_ the one who ends up staying late to organize your cluttered schedules and mixed up documents. No need to add your dirty laundry to the list. You'd be a mess without me." She twirled one of his ties like a lasso to emphasize.

Arthur quirked his mouth into a small, genuine smile. "You're probably right about that."

"Oh Arthur, dear, I _know_ I'm right," she answered with a hint of sarcasm. Her expression then smoothly changed into a fond smile. "Go home early, Arthur. I'll stay behind to finish things up. Actually try to clean up or change before meeting Francis, would you?"

Arthur placed a hand on his chest, feigning hurt. "Are you saying I'm not already presentable enough?"

She hummed. "You probably look _too_ presentable for someone who hasn't slept in the past few days."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Arthur chuckled, saving his documents on the computer before letting it shut down for the night. Standing up, he stretched and yawned. "But I suppose I'll take you up on that offer."

"You better," she laughed, moving to tidy the mess on her boss' desk. "Say hello to Francis for me," she added as Arthur walked out the door.

"I will," he yelled over his shoulder.

"And keep your eyes open! You might find the one tonight!"

He rolled his eyes. "You say that every night," he grumbled under his breath once out of earshot.

Arthur walked to the lift down the hall and as he entered the small space, met his reflection on the mirrored walls. He gave himself an once-over and tsk-ed. But it wasn't because he was unhappy with his appearance, oh no, in fact he was quite satisfied with his looks.

His slightly dishevelled hair was a lovely shade of flaxen and his eyebrows – although larger than the average size – fit the rest of his facial features nicely. His body was slim, but not overly muscular as he did spend the time to exercise, and his posture gave off a welcoming, slightly intimidating aura just perfect for a man of high authority.

Unfortunately, only one thing always lowered Arthur's confidence and it was the most important aspect a person would take into consideration: his eyes. Although eyes had no colour, each pair was still unique and could still be admired. However, Arthur found nothing enlightening about his own. Unlike some others he's seen, Arthur noticed his eyes didn't sparkle or have an intricate pattern. They were plain and very boring to look at. His eyes were another reason to Arthur's disheartened belief. He doubted that even with colour, his soulmate would find his eyes appealing.

But Arthur hoped that just maybe, his soulmate would outweigh the plainness of his eyes with the rest of him; the parts that Arthur believed actually mattered.

Snapping himself back into reality and now slightly annoyed at the sour turn of his thoughts, the CEO turned away from his reflection and focused on the metal door with a scowl. He mentally reassured and reminded himself that he didn't need some silly soulmate to live a perfectly functional life. That's right. He was totally fine without one.

The lift chimed and without checking the floor number, Arthur advanced towards the opening door. He was restless to get home and relax his nerves with a nice cup of tea and a book or two where he didn't have to think about his disappointing eyes or any soulmate nonsense.

Just as the door slid open and he was about to step out, the leaves of a large indoor palm tree were shoved into his face. Letting out a cry of surprise, Arthur stumbled backwards into the lift, hissing in pain when his elbow rammed into the railing. "Hey, watch where you're going!" he scowled up at the person whose face was hidden behind the large plotted plant.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" The voice belonged to a young male and judging by his shirt, Arthur noticed that he worked at a flower shop just a few blocks away. From what Arthur could tell, the man was well built and made carrying the potted palm look effortless. But Arthur knew those office plants were unnecessarily heavy as it usually took two men to move one whenever someone felt like redecorating.

Scoffing in annoyance and unable to help feeling slightly impressed, Arthur shuffled over to the side of the lift to let the man in while moving so he could get out. "Just be more careful next time," Arthur roughly chided over his shoulder as he slipped out through the open door.

"I will!" the other answered, a smile evident in his voice. "Sorry again!" The lightness in the man's voice made Arthur's eye twitch. That was some recovery. Most people would've still been cowering in guilt.

But as Arthur began to walk away, he immediately froze when he realized he had exited on the wrong floor. He whipped around, hoping to catch the lift he had just left. He saw the door beginning to close and the florist was setting down the palm, unaware of Arthur's dilemma.

"Wait!" Arthur cried out, quickly striding towards the closing lift. Upon hearing his cry, the man inside looked up.

Their eyes met.

Arthur froze.

…

…Blue…

The man's eyes were blue.

The door closed and Arthur was alone.

His mouth hanging open in shock, Arthur forgot how to breathe. Almost habitually, he almost shook off the colour he saw as a trick of the mind; that the moment had passed too quickly to be sure. But the thought quickly dissipated as he remembered how their gazes had locked for a substantial amount of time; how Arthur felt a spark, a click, a-…_something _when their eyes met.

Whether or not it was a fluke, Arthur had to confirm it. He wouldn't be able to rest if he didn't. With one look up at the string of numbers indicating the current location of the elevator, he took note that it had stopped on the main floor during his moment of confusion. That could only mean _he _had left there. Hastily reaching the lift and aggressively jamming at the button, Arthur waited for what seemed like forever until it finally came.

With the overwhelming feelings of hope and excitement welled up in his chest – feelings Arthur believed he had buried long ago – he entered the lift, pressed the button for the first floor and attacked the close button for the doors to shut. Suddenly feeling anxious as the lift chimed their arrival on the main floor, Arthur hurriedly walked out the moment the doors opened and feverishly scanned the area.

Other than security, the floor was practically empty and Arthur felt his heart sink. Could the man have left already? But then he remembered he had knowledge as to where the florist worked and Arthur mentally slapped himself for not realizing sooner, blaming the excitement for frying his intelligence.

Gathering his wits and trying to calm his pulsing heart, Arthur took in a deep breath and began walking towards the entrance of the building. His hand was already on the handle of the revolving door when a sudden crash and shout startled him and caused him to turn.

And there the florist was, running towards him looking quite out of breath and with a glorious look of relief and joy on his face.

Stunned, Arthur couldn't do anything but dumbly stare at the man who was now catching his breath with his hands on his knees. Other than the muffled stir of the streets and the man's panting, there was nothing but silence. Feeling awkward and desperate for relief, Arthur cleared his throat. "A-Are you alright?" he asked.

The man suddenly straightened with a blinding grin on his face, leaning towards him earnestly. "Alright? I'm better than alright! I just found my soulmate!" he laughed ecstatically.

Arthur inhaled sharply. With the florist leaning in, he could see his eyes in stunning detail. The florist had striking blue eyes with flecks of scattered purple and gold. It instantly reminded the CEO of the ocean and sky. The view was breathtaking…and so was the rest of the man Arthur realized when he recovered from his initial shock.

Standing slightly taller than the CEO, the florist had dark blond hair – slightly messy from whatever he did to be so out of breath – and skin a shade darker than Arthur's. His smile was enlightening and his laugh would be contagious if Arthur hadn't previously been so startled. Scrambling for something to say, Arthur swallowed and offered a nervous smile. "I suppose we've both found our soulmates today, haven't we?"

The other man laughed again and nodded happily. "The moment I saw your eyes I tried to stop the elevator from closing, but it didn't work. So when I got down here, I quickly ran back up the stairs to the floor you were on."

Arthur blinked. "Y-You ran up the stairs?! I-..I was the 19th floor!"

But the man just laughed. "Nah, it's alright. Faster than the elevator at least." Arthur gaped in astonishment, but the young man continued as if it was nothing. "But when I saw that you weren't there anymore, I ran back down hoping you were still here…and you were!" The young man laughed, using a hand to comb back his bangs. "I don't know what I would've done if you had already left."

So _that_ was the source of the crash: the poor door to the stairs. "Actually," Arthur said, feeling his smile become more natural, "I was on my way to the flower shop just now before you caught me. I recognized your shirt and thought to pay you a visit in case you left before I did." Who would've thought the man had run up and down 19 flights of stairs trying to find _him_.

After a pause, the florist laughed and Arthur tried to ignore how blatantly attractive it sounded. "Oh man, what a pair we make," he recovered, wiping away a tear.

Arthur grinned. "Indeed." Putting out his hand to shake, he added, "I'm Arthur Kirkland."

"Alfred. Alfred Jones." He shook Arthur's with a smile on his face. But when their hands dropped, their gazes didn't. Neither of the two realized it, but they were ogling at each other for a good minute in wordless amazement and wonder. It was only when a police car with its sirens turned on passed by on the street outside did the two return to reality.

Arthur cleared his throat and looked away, feeling oddly awkward. It had been many years since Arthur Kirkland last felt awkward. The silence stretched on. _'Oh God,' _Arthur thought. _'Now what?'_

Luckily, Alfred was the one to break the silence. "So…um...I have to get back to the shop to drop off that plant I had…"

Arthur stared. Plant? What plant? Oh...right. The plant. "Oh yes, whatever happened to it?"

Alfred sheepishly looked over at the corner where the giant plant was decorating a small magazine table, looking very abandoned and out of place. The near two-meter office plant was hardly fitting for a decorative flower pot replacement. Alfred laughed. "I uh…kinda dumped it in the first place I could find since I was in a hurry to find you." Arthur resisted the urge to grin. He couldn't possibly do so without looking like an idiot. Alfred continued to say, "W-Would you like to meet for a late dinner or somethin' today?"

Feeling uncharacteristically nervous, Arthur nodded. "Of course."

Looking relieved, Alfred jogged to retrieve the pot and walked back to the entrance. Offering a helping hand, Arthur held open the other entrance door beside the revolving one and Alfred easily walked out, thanking him as he passed.

"So I just have to drop this off in the van and drive it to the store. Do you have anywhere in mind for dinner?" Alfred asked the man beside him as the two walked down the street.

Thinking, Arthur shook his head. "Not particularly, no." He couldn't stop staring at those eyes that were just so _blue_.

Chuckling, Alfred hummed. "How about that new Indian restaurant that just opened down the street? Let's say…at around 8?"

"Sounds lovely." Arthur watched as Alfred effortlessly shifted the pot onto one hand and opened the van door with the other. Before he could stop himself, Arthur blurted, "Isn't that heavy?"

Setting the plant down onto the van floor, Alfred stood up and dusted his hands. "Not really. Kinda used to the weight an' all by now." Arthur would've taken the man's grin as cocky if it didn't look so bloody innocent.

Then a small period of silence ensued and Arthur found that not only was he staring into Alfred's eyes, but the other was doing the exact same thing, this time consciously. Usually, Arthur would've looked away from such an exposing position, but today, he couldn't find it in himself to do so. The view was too brilliant to shy away from.

"H-Hey," Alfred asked, his eyes not leaving Arthur's. "What colour are my eyes?"

"Blue," Arthur answered softly. "...Reminds me of the sky," he slipped out unknowingly. When Arthur saw those said eyes widen and registered exactly what he had just said, he quickly broke eye contact and looked away, cheeks heating up with colour. He can't believe he just said something so embarrassing! Hesitantly glancing back for Alfred's reaction, he was surprised to see Alfred grinning with a light blush of his own.

Arthur was about to ask for his own colour in return, but Alfred was quicker. "Your eyes are green," he said. Then his eyes softened as did his voice. "…Like bright emeralds."

Unable to stop his blush from deepening, Arthur struggled to find something to say. "T-That last part was quite unnecessary," he stammered in embarrassment.

But Alfred just laughed, sounding almost fond of Arthur's reaction. "See you at 8?"

Arthur nodded. "See you at 8." He expected Alfred to walk away to the driver's side, but instead, the young man didn't move. Puzzled by the strange expression Alfred was giving him, Arthur was about to ask if something was wrong when Alfred suddenly engulfed him in a tight hug. Arthur stiffened and instinctively tried to wriggle away, but Alfred held tight.

"I'm so glad I finally found you, Arthur," Alfred said, his voice tickling the other's ear. "I really am."

Arthur froze. Blush returning and struck silent by the spontaneous words, Arthur short circuited and did nothing but stare as Alfred let him go, gave him a pat on the shoulder with the most genuine smile Arthur's ever seen, and left to enter his van.

The CEO watched the van drive down the street as his mind struggled to piece itself back together. Swallowing hard and feeling quite bewildered by the series of events, Arthur fumbled into his pocket for his cell to find Francis' number.

Ignoring the Frenchman's smug and self-righteous response to him cancelling their weekly get-together, Arthur finally ended their call after some bickering and pocketed his cell. Glancing at his watch, he had a good hour before meeting Alfred. Arthur signaled for a cab, feeling lighter than he had in years as a smile crept into his face.

If he thought he would be perfectly fine living without finding his soulmate, he couldn't even fathom just how exquisite life would be now that he has.

* * *

**This one-shot was inspired by Tumblr user ailynm about finding soulmates through eye colour! I started this so long ago, but only recently completed it since I had exams. I apologize for the wait!**

**Let me know what you think and hope you enjoyed reading! **


End file.
